The dark mews
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: At the start of the mew project, unkown by Ryou and Keichiiro, their DNA infuser not only released the good red data creating the mews, but also a dark energy that created five other dark mews.
1. the girls' transformations

I'd thought this story idea up when I was painting the trim for my room :P yea were in reno… for a long time… but were close to finishing! (we as in my family and me!) so I was painting the bottom trim for my room, and I let my mind wander into this idea, and another one which I hope to put up soon called 'A good case of amnesia?' Where Ichigo gets a bad case of amnesia making her forget… everything! And who happens to find her first? Well none other than Kish, and to him, this amnesia is a very good thing indeed! ;p yes it shall be a good story, and I lay claim to it so even though you heard about it before it comes out you can't use the idea!

**Narrator's POV **

– **Somewhere in America at the time of the mew project starting.**

"Shut up you stupid little, girl, don't you bother screaming again, or you'll never peak again, now give us what we want." The gang surrounded twelve year old Strawberry Chirone; the pink haired girl was frightened; she knew enough to know that they wanted more than just her money, she shivered in the heat; they wanted _her_.

There was nowhere to escape to though, her parents had both kicked her out of the house, so she couldn't go there, and she was being cornered into a back ally way, far away from the safety of the public, she didn't want to die, she had never imagined it to end for her like this.

That's when she saw the flash of pure light in the sky and fell over, her attackers all fled from the scene as the girl was no longer just a girl.

**Narrator's POV**

**- Somewhere in Puerto Rico also at the time of the mew project.**

"Please sir, will you spare some change?" begged the young girl, Maria DeAlacoentés.

Her aquamarine blue hair was messy and her face was smudged with dirt, the clothes she wore were beginning to get more than thread bare, she would need new ones soon.

But she was so hungry; she couldn't bear the thought of not eating for another month to get some new clothes.

The man she had chosen was a kind one as he dropped quite a bit of change in her little can, she thanked him

"Gracias sir, may God bless you!" the man smiled at her, and then left to continue on in his day.

Maria looked into the can; there was mucho dinero in there, enough to buy clothes and food. She smiled maybe the lord was smiling down on her, the poor orphanage girl for a change.

Then a light flashed, and she fell to the ground, wondering vaguely if she had died.

But she hadn't and the people in the square hadn't either, but they avoided the strange girl who lay in the corner of the market, no longer was Maria ignored, but she was seen by all the people there, everyone paid attention, and they were scared.

(A/N btw using good old Microsoft word I was able to translate a few words into Spanish, I know they are probably not perfect as I do not speak Spanish, but if you do well, I tried, anyways here are the translations into English: **Gracias – Thank you, Mucho – a lot, Dinero – money**)

**Narrator's POV**

**- Back in America though elsewhere from Strawberry**

Spunky little Rachel looked at herself in the mirror one last time, did she put the streaks of black in at good enough spots throughout her otherwise neon green hair? Of course, she just had to check that one last time. After all tonight was going to be big for her; she was going to meet up at _his _house with him and his gang, and hopefully by the end of the night she would be a member of the gang too.

Rachel hopped up onto her motorcycle and put on her leather gloves, she carefully drove out of the drive way, there was no way she was going to let that witch of a step mom stop her now.

So as soon as she was free of earshot to her house she revved the vehicle and rode off

'_How fast can this thing go?' _she wondered, well there was only one way to find out, she rammed her foot on the pedal flooring it. The tires screeched and she sped up, the feeling was exhilarating.

That is until she hit the black ice, she no longer had control of the bike as it went spinning off of the highway and into the underbrush. It was a nasty accident but by some miracle- which Rachel thought might be a curse- she was alive.

The bike had landed on her and she was cut up, and bleeding, but she was still alive, at least for the moment.

She tried shifting the bike with her hands, but either they were too weak or the bike was too heavy, she was leaning towards too weak as more blood loss made her feel faint, but before she passed out she saw a wondrous light in the sky.

**Narrator's POV**

**- Perth Australia, beginning of the mew project.**

"Yo, Alexy what's taking you so long?" asked the teen's friend

"Chill out mate, I'm coming already." She replied as she walked out the door putting her long blond hair back into a pony-tail.

"See ya later duck" she said to her platypus as she left.

"C'mon Alex, it's nearly ten thirty!" her friend rushed

"I told you, I'm coming" she told her back, catching up. The duo headed out towards the pub to get some drinks and to meet up with some friends, being seventeen she was finally allowed to buy drinks legally, she didn't drink often, but when she did, she made sure she had something better than just a beer or a glass of wine.

They got to the bar and sat down waiting for the other two girls that were supposed to come.

"Hey girl, what do you drink?" Alexy turned over to face a teenage guy; she smirked and turned back to her friend.

"Hey Sall, I got a job for doing some magic tricks back out at the plaza"

"Really Alex, that's top-notch, I got a job here actually as a waitress, but I don't start till tomorrow. What about you?"

"Well, I guess I'm not so lucky, I start tonight." Sall checked her watch

"What time?"

"As soon as I finish one drink…"

"I see, okay, what are ya getting this time?" she thought about it for a moment or two

"A chi-chi… you?"

"Maybe a margarita or something" Alex nodded her ponytail bobbing with her head

"Hey bartender!" she called, the man at the bar went to them

"What'll it be ladies?"

"A margarita over rocks and a chi-chi… please."

"Coming right up" It took a couple of minutes but the drinks did come relatively fast, so she paid right away, then she took a long sip of her drink, the alcohol burned her throat, like it always did.

"Okay, so… I gotta go now Sall I'll see you later" the other girl gave her a thumbs up already in a conversation with some guy.

A monkey screeched at her from above in the eucalyptus leaves, she hurried forward, night would be coming soon and the forest wasn't the safest place to be in at night.

She got to the plaza fashionable early, and kind of dizzy, she decided to set up her show then.

"Ladies and gentle men; welcome to the wondrous, mysterious, magic show, I'm the great Alexy Bonadai and this is my amazing assistant June Waterway" she cleared her throat

"And now for the first act of magic, I will need a volunteer, how about you miss, in the red shirt" a woman came up startled for being chosen, perfect, the more dazed they are the more amazed the crowd will be.

"Ma'am can I get you to please show every body you hands" the woman complied

"Ok, now close your eyes and cup your hands together"

"Ok" Alexy flicked her hand down in a casual manor, and caught the handkerchief like it had always been in her hand, she covered the woman's hands and said the signal words to June

"Abra cadabra, alakazam, and presto!" she heard the tell tale 'click' of the floor closing up once more, she quickly pulled up on the handkerchief and told the woman to release her hands as if she were throwing something, she did, and a flock of white birds came forth awing the crowd as she had hoped, she gently sent the woman back to her seat.

"Ok, for the next trick, how about I disappear?" the crowd cheered, after all wasn't it cool to see someone just disappear? She went into the tall wooden blue box and gave some instructions to her assistant, who then closed the door and gave it a spin, Alexy was about to go through the secret door when she felt paralyzed and a brilliant light filled her vision _'must be the alcohol' _she thought as she blacked out

**Narrator's POV**

**- in California usa the time of the mew project**

"Dawn, get over here you ignorant girl!" the fifteen year old girl rolled her eyes and walked over to her old grand mother whom she was living with, if any one asked her, her grandma was the ignorant one, she was polite though, she always was.

"Yes grandma dear?"

"Help me to take my afternoon nap; you know I can't get ready on my own." She could too if she wanted, but she'd rather make her do it. But Dawn helped her anyways, and as soon as her grandmother was snoring she left the house, her breast length orchard coloured hair up in a loose bun, wearing blue jean short shorts and an orange striped tank top. She was out to meet her boyfriend Nick.

"Hey, babe, I'm breaking it off" he told her, she was stunned into silence

"Look, no offense, your hot and all, but your not what I want." Not what he wants! Bull, he was just mad because she wouldn't sleep with him, if he wanted to go date a slut let him then!

"Fine by me A hole" he didn't deserve her politeness now so he could just go and… she shook her head to clear it of bad thoughts

"Look, I get it you're a loser and you know what? You're not good enough for me, so maybe I'm leaving you!" Dawn then turned and walked away.

She was curled up in a ball at the cliff's edge at the beach, crying softly, why did everyone try to get rid of her? First her parents, then her siblings, and now her three year old boyfriend, was she some kind of anti people magnet, like the North Pole when people were the south?

The ocean waves sounded calming, and they were just right there, why didn't she just, walk right off that cliff?

That could end things very fast. She got up took a step forward, another, and another, till she was facing the oceans below, she jumped, a light flashing at the same time, she fell, the feeling scared her, but yet she loved it, she wasn't falling into the sea anymore, she was attacking it.

**Chapter end, it's sorta like my prologue to introduce the girls, all of which deliberately have some sort of bad back ground, making them perfect targets for DNA mess-ups, but it also happened to save a few of their lives… and how well will Strawberry, Maria, Rachel, Alexy, and Dawn react to each other? But most importantly, why were they hit with the gene altering ray that was meant for only the five mews? Keep reading (like the next chapters) if you want to find out!**


	2. Ryou's discovery and strawberry's friend

_**It has been two years since the start of the mew project and the five Tokyo mew mew girls have saved the world from the 'dangerous' aliens.**_

**Ryou's POV**

I was scanning over the mew data one more time trying to find the answer as to why the girls had not yet returned to normal even after defeating the aliens. That's when I saw it.

It was just a small part of the genetics make-up code, easily over looked, but crucial too.

I called to Keiichiro and he came over to me quickly

"What is it?" he asked

"Keiichiro, look at this…" I showed him the screen

"Ryou, this is…" he trailed off concerned

"Yes I know; the genetic code for the dark half of the genes that were released at the beginning of the project. It seems that they didn't go into our five girls though. They were too pure, too good to be able to inhabit this kinda genome, which means that there could be five others of unknown intent out there with super powerful skills." I told him then proceeded to ask him a question

"What should we do? I don't think that telling the girls with do any good but, we can't just leave it like this."

"No we can't, I'll start doing some research to figure out if it is reversible."

"Good plan."

**Strawberry's POV (back ago by two years)**

'_Where am I?_' I looked at myself and did a double take

'_what am I?' _I looked at myself; my clothes had been replaced by a black nearly tube top dress, it was nearly a tube-top as it had a gold necklace (stylized like blaze the cat's) that went around my neck and connected to the top-middle of the dress. The dress had extremely thin white lines running down it in stitches, the dress ended mid-thigh, but the back of it went down longer curving around the backs of my slim legs, the bottom edge had a 1 inch strip of dark, dark pink running along it.

Around my wrists were black cuffs connected to no sleeves, it was top hemmed in the same pink as my dress. I was wearing boots that were pretty much the only light coloured thing on me as it was light-almost white pink.

My hair was up in a spiked pony-tail tied up with a cloth that let two little 'bunny ears' stick out after being tied.

My hair had turned into a brighter shade of pink than previous, but the weirdest thing about this was the midnight black _cat _ears and tail, they felt so natural being there though, it scared me.

I got up off the street, my purse was lying on the ground beside me- untouched, the creeps that had been after me must have fled, but anybody would of, and I don't know how I'm supposed to go back to being normal?

"I wonder if anybody has answers about me?" I wondered aloud, but I was surprised when some one answered back

"Oh, little mew, I know exactly what you are" said the voice of a boy. I turned around to face him, he was right close to my face, I stared into his liquid amber eyes that were flecked with emerald flecks.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I thought you wanted to know who you were?" he asked back

"Well, yeah, but I want to know who you are too!" I told him back, he grinned

"Me, well I'm Yoru little Koneke"

"Ok, well Yoru, I'm Strawberry, not koneke, whatever that is" he rolled his eyes playfully, his hair was the colour of the bark on a new sapling. He had it mostly back except for two bunches by his face.

"Koneke means kitten, because you are one" oh, yeah that reminded me of my question

"What am I? You said you knew!"

"Right to the point aren't you? Nice. Well like I said you're a kitten, a Japanese Iramote cat in fact. And there are four other girls like you out there. There are actually ten mews, but you and the others are different. More powerful, but more uncontrollable."

"An Iramote cat, ok so there are four other girls waking up part cat now? Also what is a mew, you've said it twice now" I asked him

"A mew is short for mew mew which is a girl or boy, though there aren't any boy mews right now, that has been genetically infused with different endangered animal genes, also known as red data animal genes, though like I said you and your four partners-to-be are different as you guys are the dark part of the genome, which as I said is at least twice as powerful and is more unstable too"

"Okay, am I going to be like this forever now?" he smirked at me, it annoyed me but, it _was_ kinda cute how he kept flirting.

"Cute eh? And no you don't always have to be in your mew form." I ducked my head to pick up my purse and avoid his direct amber gaze. How'd he known that I thought he was cute?

"Well, Koneke I can hear any questions you think or anything that you think about me, you're not the only one with powers." _Telepathic!_

"Yes, slightly, though I can only hear what I told you before, things about me or questions" ok, I had to stop thinking questions

"What is he?" I murmured so quietly that no human could hear me, that way he wouldn't be able to pick my thoughts up, 'cause I can speak without thinking. So when he answered my question it surprised me

"I'm a Cyniclon"

I was embarrassed, but I was also paying more attention now. As if I had just fully awoken out of a sleeping/awake state.

I noticed his ears were longer, and pointed what kinda human was he?

"You must think I'm so rude, but, what is a Cyniclon? I've never heard of that race before."

"I'm not part of the human race, I'm from a different planet!" he told me watching carefully to see how I would react.

I laughed hard.

"You're an _alien _you should come up with a better alibi than that!" he looked at me serious and coldly for the first time, and disappeared. I stared at where he had been. Then I felt a cold metal at my neck, a silver blade with an ornate hilt

"Don't laugh at something that's not funny." He whispered in my ear, his mouth so close that it sent shivers up and down my spine, and then he released me and turned me around, his sword disappearing from sight

"B-but h-how?" I was speechless trying to find the right words, putting my hands to my neck

"Teleportation, the summoning of my weapon, those are a few things that the people of my race and I can do. I think that you should be more careful now Strawberry. You're a mew now, you will have to deal with things that you never even thought to be real before." He told me seriously

I nodded and then my vision went black and I began to fall, but he teleported again and caught me, holding me gently he began to go somewhere. But my eyes were closed and I couldn't see, even my mind was shutting off as it tried to deal with things by going into unconsciousness.

**Short chapter, yes, but will update soon, I wanted it to show what happened via Ryou and Keiichiro. But then I wanted to have a little bit of after transformation drama before ending it added into it, so think of it this way, it could have been shorter! **

**Please review and you might get to eat your favorite food soon**


	3. Maria wakes up

**This chapter is edited. I have been editing everything all over again to format better, but I have pretty much left the author's notes alone, but this one was too long. Anyway, enjoy the edited chapter.**

**Strawberry's POV**

I woke up somewhere soft and cozy, and immediately looked down at myself

'_oh, that was only a dream!' _I sighed in relief, but where was I? Also it was kind of saddening to find out that it had just been a dream. Because that boy, Cyniclon or whatever, was good company, way better than most I had been with.

"Oh, thanks Koneke" said the familiar voice of Yoru.

I couldn't believe how easily I identified him though we'd met only last night I felt almost as if I had known him forever.

'_Last night, I guess he's living proof that it had been real'_' I thought.

How I was dealing with this all scared me, because in fact I _liked_ being this 'mew' if I was going to be a freak I might as well be a mew for a freak instead of just some homeless girl.

"Good morning Yoru" I said cheerily getting up.

Wait a second.

I was back in my normal clothes!

"Hey how come I'm back in my normal clothes?" I asked still looking down at my black long sleeve shirt with the cuts in the fabric up and down the sleeves, and at my white skinny jeans and black and pink skater shoes.

"You're back 'cause you broke off the transformation. Plus you fell asleep. By the way, do you always mumble in your sleep?" he asked, I blushed. Had I talked in my sleep again?

I must have been dreaming, I wondered embarrassedly what exactly he had heard.

"Don't worry I heard nothing at all. You weren't exactly speaking the clearest" he reassured

"Oh yeah, you can hear me" I smirked and continued "you know, as annoying as that is, it might actually come in handy, you know other than for your stalking purposes" I'd got him this time I grinned as he blushed dark red and began to stammer

"I-I- I don't stalk people, especially not y-y- you"

Time for one of my famous come backs "Then how come you're always trying to pick up on my thoughts when_ 'you don't stalk people, especially not me'_"

He blushed harder "That's 'cause you scream your thoughts"

"No I don't, I actually try to think them quieter… if that's possible." I replied teasingly

"Well, whatever, we should leave now" he said changing the subject, it was my turn to be surprised

"Why do we have to leave?" I thought for a moment "and where do we have to go?"

"We have to find your partners, and I didn't pay the hotel" he explained

"You didn't pay! How did you even get in here?" I exclaimed

"Teleportation, remember? It's really useful y'know. Besides, I didn't have any money, and I didn't want to use yours, and if I had we probably couldn't have afforded a place like this anyways." Yoru said

"Oh, well let's get going then" I told him, suddenly ready to leave

"You're not mad about it still?" he asked, at my sudden calmness

"Well, I'm not exactly a perfect person. And this place is nice _and_ free so why should I still be mad?" I replied, and almost flinched at the meanness in my words, where had that come from? That couldn't have been me speaking! This was robbing! It should feel wrong, but I still didn't have any negative feelings towards it. Actually I was wondering if we could do it again.

Where was all this coming from?

"The dark data" mumbled Yoru miserably, but quietly

"What do you mean?" I demanded

"Never mind, I just can't help myself from answering questions of the mind" he told me sadly. Well he shouldn't have spoken then.

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN!'_ I thought as loudly as possible.

I saw him wince

"The data. It's _dark _data. What is dark also known as? Bad, ok, it amplifies whatever pleasure you had in doing wrong so that you like it. You want it. The darkness feeds off the bad you do, or is done to you" he whispered so quietly that I had a hard time hearing it, but I still did

"So, I'm destined to be a criminal?" I wailed hopelessly

"Not necessarily, you can control it. But it's hard, and you can't always, like I said yesterday, being a _dark_ mew is dangerous, and it's unstable, and it comes with obvious and not so obvious dangers." He explained

"Oh, I'll work at it then. But we can't do too much more stealing or wrong doing at first because I don't think I'd be able to control it. If you know what I mean, and you ought to know, anyway, let's get going, where to now?" I said

"Not sure, you're the one who should know, so try to feel where." He told me

"Feel what?" I asked

"Where the closest dark mew is" he answered.

I tried to feel it, and I could, slightly.

"Get me a map please!" my companion disappeared, and quickly returned with a map

"Don't tell me where you got it, but bring it here!" he did as I asked and I unrolled it and pointed.

"Well, looks like we're going to California"

**Maria's POV**

I was awake, but I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I could feel cold stone against my cheek, where was I?

I got up slowly and opened my eyes; I was still in the market? The shadows of the night streaked through my vision. How long had I been here for?

I went to the door of a merchant and knocked softly to ask for the time. But when the merchant came to the door and opened it he began to shout

"Ver por demonio imás por ángel! Get away from here!"

What? I wasn't a demon nor was I an angel.

But I knew better than to stick around so I left, running quietly and quickly, in a matter of minutes I got to one of the many beaches near the town.

I went to a spot of beach that was always completely alone-my home-once there I put my can of collectings down in the sand.

I then went down to the water's edge to bathe, but when I saw my reflection in the water I gasped and backed away from the water. What had happened to me? I crept back to the water slowly, but the reflection was the same.

I was wearing the prettiest thing I'd ever owned or probably ever would own.

It was a thigh length gown with blue ruffles lining the bottom hem.

The top had an inch of simple white lace folded down to make it a tube top.

There was a V shaped cut in the middle of the top hem extending from under the white lace, the cut went down the bottom of her breast and had white fabric under it with dark aqua marine straps fish-netting on top of the white fabric.

The dress itself was the dame dark aquamarine if not a slight shade lighter. With the gown I was wearing shin high boots that were a delicate shade of blue with black/blue lines running in crossing V's in the top corners of them, I also had sleeveless cuffs of dark blue/black around my wrists, and a part of my hair was tied/twisted up in a most intricate flower shape while the rest fell gently to my waist. But the strangest thing about me, the part which had gotten me called a demon or an angel was the small blue bird wings and tail that I now had.

The feathers and style of it reminded me of a bird I had seen a few times before I believe it had been called an 'ultra-marine blue lorikeet' or a 'Vini lorikeet'.

But why was I part bird now?

It had to do with that flash I decided. But what would I do now? Being a bird girl and looking so pretty would not help me beg.

But I had gotten that money from that man earlier, so I could live off of that for a while.

As I pondered over my future I spotted lights on the water, I looked out and realized my already keen eyes had been made sharper. I could read the print on the side of the boat

"Lucien's Traveling Circus?" Well I could probably get a job from there easy, so why not? It would be nice to start a new life.

I went up to the man who seemed to be in charge of everything

"Excuse me, ver Mr?" He turned to me, but could scarcely see my face as I had taken my rough worn cloak and put it on to avoid attention.

"What is it joven chica?" I breathed in deeply

"I would like a job ver Mr"

"What can you do? What is special about you?" he asked skeptically

"Come with me" he hesitated for a moment, but afraid to lose a chance at something valuable he came with me, I led him to a shadowed grove of trees and took off my cloak, the man gasped

"Qué es eso! What happened to you?"

"I don't know, I saw a light and I awoke like this, but I have no home and am need of a job, can you supply me with one?" the man nodded

"Ok, so what can I do?"

"Well, we are setting sail to leave for Australia right now, so you can help pack up." I nodded this time and headed out towards the others who were packing up the carnival, I went to a kind looking woman and she told me what to do, so I worked under her and by the end of a few hours we had gotten the circus all cleaned up and ready to go.

The headmaster told me to board with the old woman whose name was Brisa, she said she was named that because she had never liked staying in one place for to long. I liked this woman I decided as I drifted off to sleep in my bunker in the ship. I was headed to Australia, I thought as I was losing consciousness.

**Rachel's POV**

I put my hand to my face; it wasn't wet with the sticky substance that had covered my body but… maybe minutes ago?

The forest was still dim, but the sun was going to come up soon.

I could smell fresh water in the air; I stumbled towards it in the dark. I could barley see the trees in front of me. I tripped and screamed from the shock, and then I could see everything in the forest, the trees, the stream, the stupid rock I had tripped on.

But as the sound of my scream faded away so did my vision. What was this? I opened my mouth and began to sing the lullaby my real mother had always sang to me but I couldn't remember it perfectly so I sang what I could and hummed what I couldn't

"_Hummm… in the red river valley, humm humm I never cease to bid you ado for they say you are taking the sunshine… hummhumm humm come and sit by my side if you love me…" _my singing or rather my voice seemed to let me see, so I had continued as long as my vision remained.

Then when I lost it I began to sing some song about the river, and my sight returned. I tried whistling, the effect was the same.

So I traveled through the forest whistling, wondering how the hell I was able to see whenever I made noise.

Then I got to the river, I looked down, several questions passed through my mind such as

'_What am I wearing?' _and _'what happened?' _

Actually my clothes were pretty cool. They were a black tank top made of stiff fabric with a sort of collar type thing coming from the top of the tank top.

There was a small silver medallion that was attached like a button in the centre of the collar.

From the top middle of the top a metal zipper-less zipper cord went down to the bottom which was halfway through my midriff, where it split into two 'sharp' triangles that came down from either side of the zipper line, and ended average length, then the triangle like shape ended and circled back up around my upper midriff.

My bottoms were a thigh length loosely plated black skirt with a thick mahogany leather belt that fashioned a dark bronze-gold buckle. Around my upper arm sleeves formed that continued down to my hands and ended up as fingerless gloves.

My neon hair had darkened a shade to an emerald hue and it had lengthened immensely being now longer than my waist, and was tied up into a pony tail, though the sides of my face still had free hair by it. The pony was tied with a red gem featuring two blue-gray ribbons that came from it.

There were two other things coming from my head, they were white ridges that didn't really connect to my body except at the top, so they kinda looked like smaller white ribbons, but I knew better, they were fins of sorts. My shoes were black combat boots.

There was no sign of my accident the other night.

"Wow, ok so why am I dressed like some super fighter?" I asked to myself.

I then went down to the stream cupped my hands and took a sip of the clean spring water.

Only after I had finished drinking did I notice the figure of a boy maybe a year older than me, he had indigo coloured hair and eyes. He smirked at me and laughed quietly.

"Hey! Who are you?" I demanded, the boy looked up grinning

"Does it matter?" he asked

"Yea, it does, I need to know if you're a problem or not" I told him back getting ready to hit him, maybe in the spot where guys don't generally enjoy being hit or rather kicked in.

"Well, I'm not a problem to you, so you don't need to know my name"

"Tell me" I growled, suddenly there was a long blade in my hand, good now I had a deadly weapon too, if I had need.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" he asked teasingly, his jokes were not appreciated right now.

I leapt at him, my blade raised above my head, ready to come down on this creep. But as I neared him, he simply disappeared, and I landed not that gently on the forest floor.

"You might want to try improving your aim" he suggested.

I whipped around, and there he was leaning against another tree

"B-but, you were… how?" I was stunned. He laughed some more

"A great magician never tells his secrets" I ran at him, he was gone again, laughing at me from behind.

I screamed at him in rage, he flinched and covered his ears, which were unusual looking.

I took my chance and ran to him as fast as I could, and I had the sword to his neck in seconds

"Now tell me who are you" I demanded

"Don't you have bigger problems now?" he answered still wincing slightly, I listened carefully and I could hear voices

"_Look, there's her bike!" _

"_Do you think she's dead?" _

"_Where did she go, she should be dead" _

"Ha! To bad for you, you crazy stalker, those are my friends" I told him relived

"Do you really think they're not going to hurt you when they see you like that" he motioned to me

"Well…" I faltered, would they even recognize me? Probably not

"What am I supposed to do then?" I asked

"Come with me" He held out his hand to me

**Well how do you like the cliffy? I made it really cliffy, ending it mid sentence, annoying right? Anyways, please review, I love to hear from you guys it makes me happy **


	4. and so they all come together sort of

Hello! Hehe I am listening to that right now! (it's by dragonette) sorry for not updating that fast but I have caught a terrible cold and haven't been able to leave my house for days! I'm still sickish right now… *cough* anyways here is the long awaited chapter!

**************************************************…?

**Rachel's POV**

I took his hand reluctantly, and suddenly the scene melted away, we were somewhere else, somewhere sunny, California USA.

**Dawn's POV**

I leapt into the sea my arms held forward as I fell, I hit the water and shredded into it, I burst out seconds later panting heavily and laughing uncontrollably, I swam out of the water and shook my body.

'_what is wrong with me?' _ I asked my self, I looked back out at the water, wondering how I hadn't died jumping off that cliff, that is when I caught a glimpse of myself, I was wearing a thigh length dress made of a dark almost-black purple it had a three-inch split from the left bottom side up, and the bottom had a simple white pattern weaving around it that reminded me of a growing plant, it had no sleeves, but had black cuffs edged in a deep ultraviolet colour (same style as strawberry), I was wearing shin-high light-lilac coloured boots with black stitching going up it in a zigzag manner, I also had a chocker of the dark purple around my neck, embedded in the centre of the chocker was a diamond-shaped gold pendant with a pink pattern on it, I also had wolf ears, and a tail

"Well, I knew I was kind of snappy but…" my lame pun floated through the air, along with my chance of keeping calm, so I screamed long and hard, a girl and her boyfriend came running towards me.

**Strawberry's POV**

Beside me Yoru began to laugh,

"What is so funny?" I asked him continuing to run the darkly dressed, dark wolf mew, who was supposedly a comrade.

"She- *laugh* thinks that we're *laugh* _dating_" and with that he couldn't speak anymore, he could only laugh, I was so startled that I tripped and fell on my face,

"Aah!" I screamed about to spike myself on the particularly nasty looking rock in front of me, Yoru shut up and quickly teleported and caught me, before flying up and gently landing, he kept me in his arms, and I quickly thought, that maybe if I went out with him, it wouldn't be so bad, and then I thought about him being a banana as in to disguise my last thought, and it must have worked too, for he let go of me quietly, and said nothing else. Now we walked to the girl as we were close enough to approach her with out having to run. When we got to the girl she gave us a somewhat suspicious look, I opened my mouth to speak, but she interrupted me

"Look if your about to ask why I look like this-" she motioned to herself "Then don't bother because I don't know."

"Meh? No I was going to ask you to join my team." I said

"Team, whaddya mean by that?" she asked (whaddya as in what do you 'cause I keeps green underlining when I put 'what do you mean' it thinks I should put 'what you mean' so that's why)

"I mean this-" I transformed myself using my diamond shaped pendant, and suddenly I was donned in my black and pink mew outfit, and had my ears and tail present

"Okay then if you're some sort of animal, like me, then who is your boyfriend?" I blushed, and stuttered out a reply

"H-he's not, I-I mean, I- I'm not… uh…" to save me from further embarrassment Yoru cut in

"I'm not her boy friend, yet, and I'm not a mew, but I know everything about you guys, and I am an _alien_"

"Alien, really?" said Dawn sarcastically, but I gave her a warning look, remembering my own disbelief, and what Yoru had shown me,

'_Yoru, don't do that to her, you might scare her away!' _I thought to him, wishing I knew if he had go that or not, but I noticed he gave a slight nod of his head indicating that he had heard me, I smiled in a grateful thanks before talking to Dawn

"Don't underestimate him, I did, and it's not that fun having an alien showing off his powers…"

"Ok, whatever you say then!" she agreed believing me, after my tone and warning,

"Alright, now that we are a team of three, what do we do now Yoru?" I asked

"Well, we need to find the other three dark mews" he told us, that is when I heard a near-silent sound of air whooshing, another boy had materialized beside Yoru, he had indigo eyes and hair, and holding his hand was a long haired girl about fourteen years old,

"Sabanto" he acknowledge, this Sabanto looked about the same age as the girl, who I now thought to be another dark mew

"_is she?" _I asked Yoru mentally, he nodded again, but was somewhat absent-minded about it; he was obviously trying to glean information out of Sabanto.

"Brother, I have found another dark mew" he said

"This _dark mew_ has a name!" she said irritated and nearly shouted the last word into the boy's ear, Sabanto winced

"Stop it okay, that really hurts" I too felt a little uncomfortable as my cat ears picked up a higher frequency pitched melody to the voice, she turned to us

"I'm Rachel Lark, and apparently I'm something called a 'mew' and this boy" she poked Sabanto "Is irritating, but weak to my voice"

"Well, she's untrusting!"

"You showed up suddenly in a dark forest laughing like a maniac, and wanted me to come with you, 'cause that's not suspicious like how a moving box isn't suspicious!"

"Well, what am I supposed to say 'I'm an alien, and you're a mew mew infused with the DNA of a finless porpoise, who was created with dark genes and would probably like to kill me'? 'cause that is suspicious, and weird sounding" Rachel looked pale for a second

"Alien, animal infused mew?" The purple hair girl turned to her

"Don't worry Rachel, I'm new to this to, they just told me five minutes ago, and they haven't even bothered to ask my name, which is Dawn if you were wondering." During their arguing I had a passing thought wondering if Sabanto had some sort of special power to, like how Yoru had mind reading

"Hey, Sabanto, Do you have a cool power like Yoru's?" he nodded

"I can figure things out easily"

"Okay, neat, so you both have mind-related powers"

"Yup Koneke that's right" I groaned inwardly, did he have to keep calling me koneke?

"Yes, yes I do, because that's your nick-name" I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue

"_Fine be annoying then!" _I thought pouting

"Thank you I will" he smirked back

"Hmpf!" I turned my back on him angrily and then I heard Rachel whisper to Dawn

"_I thought you said they weren't going out_?"

"_Well, don't get mad at me that's just what they told me!" _replied Dawn, oh great, now they were discussing Me and Yoru's relationship

"Let's go find a place to stay, and some food to eat." I told them grouchily

"Ok" was all of their replies

I bit down on a slice of pepperoni pizza, we had paid for that, but we hadn't paid for the fancy hotel room that we were in watching TV and talking, the sad thing was that I still felt a little pride in how we had managed to get all of ourselves in without being caught.

"Hey Yoru?" he teleported over beside me

"What?" he asked his mouth half-full, _boys they're all the same, _Yoru let that comment slide, or he hadn't heard it

"What are we going to do about the other two mews?" he swallowed and spoke

"Well, we are going to find them, my other brother Tatsuya is searching country from country so sooner or later we'll find them, but for now, you should get some rest, it's late. I nodded beginning to feel somewhat drowsy, I laid my head on his lap, and I fell asleep.

**Alexy's POV**

I woke up in the wooden box for the trick, my head was amazingly clear, how long had I been in here? I remembered the magic show, shit, did I screw that up? The people outside though as I could hear them, and I heard the knocking at the opening of the door, I quickly scrambled through the secret door and sealed it from behind, and just in time too as I heard the door open and the crowds cheer happily, I heard June's Voice over the headsets we had on,

"Tell them you're going to transform me, and make me reappear okay?"

"Ok" I looked to the side where the face paint and other things needed to stimulate a 'transformation' were kept, there was a small mirror at the wall, and I gasped slightly, I did not have to fake a transformation, this was for real! I was wearing a black belly-button shirt that had sleeves that went down to my elbows, the sleeves were cut in horizontal slits up the arms, at the end of my arms, at my wrists were black cuffs edged at the top in a honey-yellow, I was wearing denim electric yellow short-shorts, that were ripped and frayed, I was also wearing tight leggings that covered up my otherwise exposed flesh, the leggings were only Capri length though, my shoes were black skaters with yellow highlighting, my hair was now neck-length short electric yellow and spiked this way and that, I unbelievably also had monkey ears, and a monkey tail, this had better please the crowd. I heard the faint static-y whisper of June telling me to get ready to get out, I stepped into the original chamber, the door opened, and even June looked surprised as she saw me, the crowd itself, had been stunned into silence, then a cheer and a clap broke out and spread like wild fire, they were all cheering our names, the praise felt good, I was about to ask if anyone wanted to test if it was real or if they wanted another trick when I was grabbed from behind.

**************************************=~.*=**

Well now I think this is the perfect spot to end it… don't you agree?

Hehe review people! Thanks! Ps there is a pro-D day at school tomorrow so I wont be able to update again till Monday kk! REVIEW!


End file.
